The prior art is well documented with examples of hydrodynamic energy conversion apparatuses, the objective of which is to harness the energy resulting from buoyant objects acting within a fluid medium of differing density. An example of such a hydrodynamic energy conversion apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,057, issued to Lehet, and which discloses a housing with a first chamber partially filled with water to a first level and in fluid communication with a second chamber likewise filled with water to a second level. The first chamber is pressurized to a different degree relative to the second chamber and so that water is forced from the first to the second chamber. A gravity drive chain is disposed within the first chamber releasably secures a first plurality of containers for generating a first quantity of energy. Buoyancy drive means is disposed within the second chamber for releasably securing a second plurality of energy. A first transporting means transports the plurality of containers from the first from the first chamber to the second chamber when the containers are released from the gravity drive chain. An external drive shaft is coupled to the gravity drive shaft and the buoyancy drive system.
Other noteworthy buoyancy driving mechanisms include those listed in each of De Shon U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,242, Shin U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,574, Willmouth U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,232, Forrest U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,480, Micciche U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,695 and Takeuchi U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,483. Beyond those identified, additional prior art references are known which utilize or otherwise harness the buoyancy driving action of individual bodies traveling within a fluid medium of varying density.